


Eternal Sovereign

by badluc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama as a King, Kageyama is Hinata's King, Kageyama's Sunshine, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badluc/pseuds/badluc
Summary: Even past a millennium, a King will still be a King.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Eternal Sovereign

Kageyama Tobio was infamous with quite bad monikers given by not only his own people but even his enemies. Tyrant King, Autocrat Ruler, Self-centered Monarch, and many more if those were made into a list. It was due to his notorious way of ruling his land, pressing people to live in the way he wanted them to be. But little to anyone’s insight, his sole purpose was the welfare of his land, of his Kingdom.

Kageyama Tobio pursued perfection. A small amiss would not be taken lightly and must be quickly fixed. He wasted no air to breathe, no time to rest for the country to develop bigger and richer. He believed that once they got to the very peak of sovereignty, his people would finally understand his intention, the hard love he blessed upon them over the times. So despite the curses, whispers, and laments against him, Kageyama Tobio persisted.

Two knights on his side. The knights who had vowed loyalty to him and were expected to stay true to their vow bit the hand that fed them. In the name of the people of the land, they announced _coup d’etat_ into his face. And Kageyama Tobio had never expected treason to arise despite his govern. In his naïve mind, he believed that what he did was right and his people were supposed to believe just the same. But even his mentor turned his back on him.

He was, then, left alone. Helpless.

“My King! This way!”

There he found a nobody. He was supposed to be a nobody, but he became the savior that rescued him from being burned to a crisp in his castle.

“Why?”

“My King and the word surrender are supposed to be on the opposite, not on the same side. I would never let you die so foolishly. Rise, My King. Rise.”

The man was shorter than him. But at that time, Kageyama Tobio found himself to be the one that was on the smaller side as he was being rescued by him. And that was the humiliation he wouldn’t want to feel the second time. And so, he stood by his own two feet and became the one that led them into survival.

“Tell me your name.”

“Hinata Shoyo!”

And there he thought, the sun was not the only blinding light for as far as he remembered.

Hinata Shoyo dreamed to be a knight. Yet because of his height and his lanky frame, he never made it passed the first gate. He was being declined over and over before they could even see what he was capable of doing. And the first time Kageyama Tobio saw in a slight of his strength, he was left agape then irritated.

“What were you doing all this time?”

Hinata Shoyo spent the rest of the day in silence; mortification painted on his façade though Kageyama Tobio was oblivious to it.

“What are you being so quiet for? Scared of the dark forest?”

“I’m thinking.”

“Don’t bother.”

“What do you mean?!”

“You will hurt your head doing so.”

Hinata Shoyo wanted to retaliate, yet, somehow, Kageyama Tobio was right. His head hurt. So, he ran up ahead to hid his embarrassment, leaving the King gawked. Though then the King went up against him thinking he was given a challenge by the short one.

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shoyo found a piece of an unknown land. It was guarded by a small group of bandits who were wicked to the bone. Kageyama Tobio wanted that land. He decided that he wouldn’t surrender to downfall. He was born to rule. He wanted to be a control tower and be in the peak of sovereignty. They, thus, spent days watching over the piece of growing land in a hidden place.

“There are only the two of us and I’m going to make full use of your strength to at least give some room for me to bargain. So, you better not put excessive force and left me with none because I will need more…” A loud snore interrupted the King’s word. There he found Hinata Shoyo by the fire, curled like a small animal, and slept his way through to the dreamland. He saw a rock in the corner of the cave and had imagined to hit him with it in the head. He repealed the idea, though. Today had been wearisome for the two and Kageyama Tobio decided to cut some slack for the smaller one. He scooted over to put off the fire so as to not attract the attention of any beings that might be passed by the cave.

“…Cold…Who steal my blanket, arsehole…!”

The King blinked with eyes wide-open. This was his first time saw someone talking in his sleep also gritted his teeth due to the cold weather. The fire had been extinguished, so the cold hit him even harder and he curled even more as if wanted to hide into nothingness. The King pressed his hand to the mouth trying to hide the corner of the lips that had gone up.

“You dim-witted numpty.”

Kageyama Tobio couldn’t sleep well that night. He was faced with his first experience acknowledged the feeling of freezing to death. He gritted his teeth and curled up with his back against the wall cursing to no one-knows-who. His royal robe had switched place to the lanky young man beside him who sleeping so soundly gripping tight to the robe and thought it was his favorite blanket.

The bandits were tough adversaries. Bargain after bargain wouldn’t let them bent over to the King’s will. They were fine with the way they were now and hadn’t the slightest intention to be governed over into monarchy. And much to their surprise, the bandits weren’t as wicked as they once heard. As long as not being bothered, the would stay out of any trouble. And the words they said came true for no one even tried to follow them to their cave and killed them in their sleep.

“What’s with you?”

“What.”

“You… are too soft.”

“I’m _what_.”

Hinata Shoyo shivered in his seat as the aura behind the King darkened. He still found the King to be scary at times though it never stopped him to put his honesty at first. Blunt was his middle name.

“You should be going _zap!,_ then _bang!,_ then ends it with _kaboom!_ ”

“Speak human, you idiot.”

“Ugh… U-use me!”

Kageyama Tobio pierced him with a doubtful stare.

“I was going to, then I wasn’t.” He said calmly.

“WHY?!”

“You can’t even beat one person with the skill you have right now. You sure have the stamina and strength but your skill sucks. You will be the death of me.”

“Y-YOU…!”

“And you should be grateful I haven’t stabbed you in the head for the insolent way you speak to me.”

Hinata Shoyo scooted backward to the corner of the cave quickly, then pressed both hands to his head in the protective gesture.

“I-I’m not afraid of you!”

“Perhaps because you think the same as them too.” Kageyama Tobio sounded bitter for the first time, colored Hinata speechless. He didn’t know what might the King meant behind his words, but he was sure it would be something out of his profound frustration for a week passed by without having nowhere to go but a small dirty cave that only had branches and leaves at the entrance for protection. Food wasn’t worrisome because Hinata Shoyo knew how to fishing and also quite a cook; it was edible, at least.

“That I look ridiculous with this mantle but I haven’t a castle, a land, people to govern; nothing. I have nothing!” The King lamented. He punched the coarse walls with his knuckles. The pain was a trifle sensation compared to the grief and dismal that slowly ate on him. His pride slowly withered away, leaving him with the humiliation that lingered close above his head. There were times he would look at the sparkling river shone by the moonlight and wished to be drowned away with its stream.

Hinata Shoyo leaped. He scurried over to stop the King hurt himself more than he had already done. The King resisted.

“You should laugh too, don’t you think? Laugh like all the peasants as they saw me! Laugh, Hinata Shoyo!”

“YOU ARE THE KING. MY KING.” The voice of him echoed throughout the cave, loud and clear. He, then, squeezed the trembling blood-smeared knuckles of his King and pressed them onto his lips.

“For now I’m your land, you govern over me; I vow my eternal loyalty to you. And I promise you that your kingdom will get bigger and you can once again pursue the highest peak. So, please… stop.”

“Will you… betray me?”

“I will never.”

“Follow my order?”

“Yes!”

“Will you put me on a pedestal?”

“Well… I don’t think…”

The King squeezed his head with quite a strength that made him crooned in pain.

“Forgive me, my King! It hurts!”

He loosened his grip and rested his sides to the wall, felt drained. “It cannot be helped that you will always have something against me sometimes.”

“Give a room for opinion, will you?”

“Shut up. Your voice had hurt my ears the most today. Also, how much longer will you hold my hands?”

Hinata Shoyo was flustered. He quickly let go and turned his back against his King all at once.

“I wonder…”

“W-what?”

“Why did you do what you are doing?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not asking twice.”

Hinata did not feel the need to answer such a question. However, he could feel a stare pierced into his back and it felt like burns had spread around his body. It was too damn uncomfortable.

“I have a certain fondness of you.”

“Mm… deliberate.”

“I can’t! I mean, I don’t know how to put them into words. The next thing I knew is I want you to keep on living and ruling. It’s probably out of respect and admiration, right?”

Kageyama Tobio scoffed, “How would I know.”

The young man laughed dryly in response, “R-right…”

“Put out the fire. We’re going to sleep.”

“Y-yes, Sir!”

“I’m going to work you hard starting tomorrow. You will be much less than useless for me if your skill were not to be worked on.”

“My King!”

“Don’t get me wrong. I will make sure I’m not going to stop training you even if you cry.”

“I will not cry!”

“We will see. Now, what are you doing there?”

“Sleep?”

“Come here.” Hinata’s eyes had always worked fine even at night, and he could see the King extended an arm to the open air.

“Eh? W-what?”

“I couldn’t stand the sound of you grinding your teeth and a sudden cry as you talk in your sleep. So, come here before I change my mind.”

And so, the bewildered young man scooted over. He sat beside the King before his head was forcibly pressed into the stretched out arm which was now replaced the ground as his pillow. Puzzled still, the King then shared his robe with him as their blanket and within seconds, a soft snore could be heard; the King had fallen to sleep while seemingly hugging Hinata. The atmosphere had got him, thus, carried away, and with no more thoughts raced inside his head, Hinata Shoyo curled comfortably and followed his King to the dreamland.

\---

Against all odds, the two had succeeded in their bargain. Surely with Hinata Shoyo hiding on the tree quite far from them, aiming to hurt someone with his now quite skilled archery, so they would finally listen to his King’s will. He was always proud of his sharp eyes and the agility of his hand. He could be an all-rounder warrior whose skilled in close-range battle or vice versa if not for his height being mocked about.

The King had trusted his life to him. Going to a dangerous place alone knowing they might hurt him since his persistence today might agitate the bandits. Hinata Shoyo will prove himself to the King, that he, under no circumstances, will ever betray him and will protect the life out of him as long as he lives.

Being forced into serving Kageyama Tobio and his new piece of growing land, the bandits discovered that the King had softened quite a bit, not like the rumors they ever heard from the neighboring land. He had room for discussions and were as not a tyrant as they thought he would be. He listened, perhaps too well. Though it would take some time for him to trust others than Hinata Shoyo, he had turned himself into an accommodating lord.

Years passed and as Hinata Shoyo had promised, his newly built Kingdom gradually got bigger. The peasants who lived in his Kingdom were lived comfortably under the governing of the new Kageyama Tobio. But Hinata Shoyo wasn’t reaching the satisfaction he thought he would taste once his King ruled a land over again. Something was off.

“My King. are you satisfied?”

“About?”

“All of this.”

“I feel like sometimes you’re taking your job way too serious, Hinata Shoyo.”

“What job?”

“Being dumb.”

“My King! This is not a dumb question! I’m being serious right here!”

“Why would I not be satisfied with what we have achieved so far?”

“The result was not dissatisfactory, I, myself, agree. But are you sure this is the way you will want to choose from now on?”

Kageyama Tobio understood. He knew what the young man’s words meant. He knew it well enough to shut himself up from responding verbally to the matter brought upon. He never told anyone how much his downfall and people’s treason had affected and rooted deeply into his soul, the slightest action of being a part of his old self was beyond frightening; he was scared to the bone at the thought of experiencing another downfall.

“Yes. Now if you had nothing to talk to me, you can go.”

“You said you will give me my reward for today’s achievement!”

“What is it that you want?”

“T-the usual…”

“What?”

“You know what!”

“I’m afraid I do not.”

“My King, please. I cannot endure any more teasing!”

“I’ve asked you a simple question. Why won’t you frankly tell me what you want me to do?”

“I-I can’t!!” And with his cheeks turned beet red, Hinata charged forward and had their bodies thrown over to the bed. “The usual! The usual! The usual!”

Kageyama Tobio did know well enough what his “usual” meant. He gained himself a new habit of sleeping next to him after spending nights after nights sharing robe-slash-blanket with him. Instead of having the most loyal knight at his side, the King thought to himself that he was taking care of a fierce yet adorable small pet.

Yes, the way he lived now was a bliss. His Kingdom would be fine, nothing should go wrong.

Kageyama Tobio patted the orange head gently as he lowered his eyelids, ready to succumb to the night.

“Good night, Hinata.”

\---

Kageyama Tobio had never wish harder than he was now. He wished to be woken up from the nightmare before his eyes. The one thing he thought would never eat him as now he had changed. He firmly believed he had changed for the better. Doomsday came too soon. He thought he had given his all yet it was not enough. Turned out it would never suffice.

His another downfall came too soon. His land burnt, his people died, his hope vanished into the air and his dream was crushed within the steps of wild horses charged in the battle. He lost.

“Hinata… Hinata Shoyo…! Open your bloody eyes!”

And even coughing up blood, Hinata Shoyo listened to his order. Slowly, their eyes met, but the sparks in his eyes seemed to gradually disappear at every effort put to breathing through the severe wounds all over his body.

“M… My King, I apologize… I betrayed the promise…”

“Get on your feet, Hinata Shoyo! We will make it out of here, we will start anew!”

“M…My King… I’m afraid I will have to ask you to leave alone for I will never make it…”

“Don’t…! Don’t say it! I’ll carry you, I will—!”

“MY KING!” Upon forced himself to raise his voice so he was audible by the pitiful King of his, he coughed up some more blood.

“My King… This is the end of me. And of this land. But not you, I wish for your fate not to end here. So, run, my King. Run…!”

“H-Hinata…” Kageyama Tobio sounded out his forlorn and crestfallen cry. “Where did I go wrong…?

Trembling, Hinata Shoyo stretched his hands up, with the strength left within, he warped his fingers atop the head of his King. Kageyama Tobio stared at him with a puzzled face. Traces of tears mixed with dirt and blood had slowly dried out from the King’s features.

“This is your crown. Crown is made for the King. And Kageyama Tobio, never you forget your nature. You are, unmistakenly, a King.”

And as both his hands bumped into the rough now barren land, losing life forces to sustain its livelihood, Kageyama Tobio was thrown into the world of darkness.

The sun had died, he was left with nothing but despair and eternal lament.

\---

The long whistling sound ended the first game of their practice in the usual gym of their school. Kageyama somehow could not hide the insatiability he felt throughout the game for his teammates kept on missing the tosses he had given them and it has resulted in their team losing to the opposite. Could not be held out any longer, before anyone even had their chance to speak, Kageyama Tobio burst open.

“I know very well how good my tosses are, so can you stop messing around and score more often!”

“Oh, look at that. This is the return of the Tyrant King.” Tsukishima mocked while grinning slightly.

Kageyama thus snapped back to reality, to the bewildered stares of his teammates and soon he was left with a bad taste in his mouth. How come he ever forgot the source of his traumatized past for having to sit on a bench was because of this very attitude of him. Flashes of his memories racing back into his head as if slapped him right in the face for insensitive he was towards the others.

“I… I’m sorry—!”

Kageyama Tobio was ready to bow, begging forgiveness from the others before he put another steep ravine on the relationship between him and his teammates; he wouldn’t want to lose their trust, not that he finally could play on the bigger stage and prove himself to the world. He was ready but a sudden interruption came from the person he had never expected to step up.

“Honestly, I’ve been thinking… What’s wrong with him being the King again?”

And everyone’s eyes shifted to the short and lanky frame of a young man with an orange head, even Kageyama stared at him speechless after became unable to stare into everything but the floor.

“Is it because he’s too bossy? Too self-centered? I mean, either way, no matter what Kageyama says, if I don’t like it then I’m just not gonna listen to him!”

Kageyama's usual retaliate was likely to kick Hinata in the butt or just grabbed him by the head and squeezed it until he begged him to stop. Yet, he could not even produce a word of protest out of it.

Their bald senior, Tanaka, thus responded just the same, “If I don’t like his tone then I will ignore him!”

“Just like he said,” chimed Tsukishima while he wiped his glasses nonchalantly.

“But Tanaka is the type who will listen if it’s addressed to his side. He is just strict when it comes to how his teammates are addressed.” Sugawara said in a half-mocking tone.

Asahi then raised his hand awkwardly, “I wouldn’t mind if you were a bit nicer to me, somehow…”

Hinata stole Kageyama’s attention again with his loud voice as he waved his hands to each side.

“See, no one really cares whether you’re a King or not. Also, the King was supposed to be cool, right?”

Kageyama who was still tongue-tied had now only grunted with frowns on his forehead getting deeper as he felt mortified to have Hinata preached on him as of now. He could not lie that the incident back then in his junior high school still weighed pretty heavy on him and being dragged around unconsciously even until now. However, to be able to talk to his now teammates, facing them like this had given Kageyama quite a revelation on how he was supposed to do. Kageyama, so far, had been adjusting himself to accommodate the spiker’s bad habit and maybe it gave them limited space for the development of their strengths to the highest peak and now he would force them to jump as high as they could.

“The setter is the most dominant role! It’s the coolest!” Hinata screamed out as he tried mimicking Kageyama while doing so. Putting on a smug look on his face, Hinata continued while playing with his towel, “We’re not just gonna forget that you said all of that.”

Kageyama felt a tingling sensation on his stomach as he watched Hinata slowly walking forward, diminished the distance between them on each step he took with his mouth that couldn’t stop talking.

“No matter how much you act like a Goody Two-Shoes, you’re a King deep down inside!” Hinata, thus, leaped forward in the direction of Kageyama, took not only Kageyama but everyone on surprise. What was he going to do?

From the very first time he met him and up until now, Hinata had always seen the imaginary royal mantle and the crown on Kageyama. He didn’t know for the exact reason of why he could see that, but one thing for sure, he knew how great and noble Kageyama could become as a volleyball player. A certain fondness of rivalry and admiration thus grew in him ever since.

“Prepare yourself, Kageyama! From this day on you shall be known as the new King of the Court!” And upon his enthuse remarks, the towel he just played with were now formed in a crown-like shape and being pressed against the top of his head.

As Hinata’s smile growing wider, something felt like burning all around. As if he was to be faced with the sun in a human form. He was bright, way too blinding for his own eyes to lay his sight into. And unable to contain the burning vigor the sun had blessed him, his trembling lips twisted up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on the fandom of Haikyuu!!, and I hope this will be enjoyable to be read by everyone. I got the inspiration to write this after doing a marathon from season 1 up to the latest. Hinata saw Kageyama with that royal robe and crown before he even knew Kageyama has the title of the King of the Court and I found it quite interesting to be picked into something. Also yes, the scene towards the ending was inspired, more or less, from season 4 episode 7 as the development.
> 
> Last but not least, happy reading!


End file.
